


Winner Winner

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Parking Lot Flashes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hunter Chris Argent, M/M, Smut, Stiles is Legal, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Peter gets to him first.





	Winner Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my cloud for months b/c I thought I'd expand it. Instead I'm keeping it short and sweet.

There's definitely something raw and animalistic in the way Peter is fucking Stiles. Chris watches as the older werewolf drives into the teen’s body. Stiles’ head is thrown back, face flushed as he gasps for air, whimpers, cries escaping from his lips as the air is repeatedly punched out of his body. There’s a sheen of sweat covering both males bodies. Stiles has a death grip on the sheets twisted in his grasp and with each lunge forward his legs jostle apart even further.

Chris is jealous wondering how tight Stiles feels around Peter's cock. It's a game they play to see who can make the other jealous and oh Chris is jealous. He had wanted to be the first one to bury himself deep in that ass, to be the one to make those pretty whiskey-colored eyes look dazed and lost, vulnerable to every influence. 

His own cock is straining tight behind the fly of his jeans, a wet spot steadily growing larger against his underwear with each thrust of Peter's hips. He's close enough to see that Peter's not wearing a condom, his cock shiny and covered in fluids as it glides in and out in and out. 

Subconsciously Chris pushes his hips out in a mimicry of how Peter is grinding into the teen’s body. He drops his hand down to push against his palm and the movement is enough to catch Peter's attention. The wolf smirks over at him before dipping down and capturing Stiles mouth in a filthy kiss, making sure the boy doesn’t catch sight of the other man standing off to the side.


End file.
